A dispenser machine to be used with an aerosol container is disclosed in EP1.695.720. The disclosure relates to an automatic air freshener comprising an upright base for mounting on a vertical wall and having upper and lower housings to receive an aerosol can containing a supply of fragrance for discharge in a spray or jet from the can. The upper housing has a battery powered mechanism for causing the aerosol to be discharged periodically and the lower housing has a control panel and a display screen. At the upper end of the can there is a spray head mounted on a plunger of the valve for operating the aerosol and provided with a horizontally acting jet nozzle for delivering a spray of fragrance horizontally from the head when the head is displaced downwardly against the powerful action of a return spring in the can to trigger opening of the valve of the aerosol. Depressing the spray head causes a predetermined quantity of fragrance to be dispersed.
The known dispenser machine uses a common aerosol container with a commonly known spray head. The common aerosol container with spray head can be used in combination with a lot of other devices but can also be used stand alone and manually operated.
The fact that the aerosol container can be emptied easily without using the dispenser machine is problematic. Someone only needs to depress the spray head which will discharge product from the aerosol container. For this reason the aerosol container and corresponding dispenser machine is less suitable to be installed at public spaces. Misuse of the aerosol container is badly protected. Product can easily be spoiled at the public place. In particular, when the product is soap, vandals may change a public space into a wet sticky environment.
In particular, the dispenser machine does not satisfy to given requirements to install the dispenser machine at public places. To be installed at public places, the dispenser machine needs to be vandalism proof. It is an existing problem that aerosol containers are stolen from public places for use at home.
DE 10.2007.049.334 discloses an aerosol container. The aerosol container is designed as a stand alone aerosol container. The aerosol container includes a cam profile inside a spout housing to operate a valve of a container body. The aerosol container has a lever which is connected with the cam profile. The lever extends out of the spout housing and suits a manual operation. The lever may be pivoted to press the cam profile downwards over an adjustable travel distance. The cam profile is rotatable connected to the spout housing to adjust this travel distance.
A drawback of this aerosol container is that the aerosol container has a lever which has to be operated by hand. In case that the aerosol container is a foam aerosol container, the operation by dirty hands will at least contaminate the lever. In addition, the aerosol container can be emptied easily without dispenser machine which make the aerosol dispenser vulnerable for misuse and vandalism. It is an object of the present invention to at least partially eliminate the above mentioned drawbacks and/or to provide a useable alternative. In particular, it is an object of the invention to provide a vandalism proof aerosol container and dispenser machine.